This proposal outlines a project for developing and testing an assessment instrument capable of accurately and reliably measuring the continuum of vulnerability -- resistance to substance abuse. The assessment instrument will focus on those psycho-cultural dispositions which are recognized as influencing vulnerability and resistance to the habitual use of drugs and alcohol. The instrument will be designed for assessing teens and young adults. The proposed methodology adapts the Associative Group Analysis (AGA) technique to individual level measurement. AGA has demonstrated a unique capability to assess the deeper, psychological dispositions and motivations which underlie human behavior. AGA has been successfully used to study such sensitive issues as attitudes toward substance abuse, political perceptions, cultural stereotypes, and attitudinal changes associated with experience and training. The AGA technique will be harnessed to address the interests of private and governmental education, prevention and counseling programs to ensure that the resulting measurement instrument will be useful as well as marketable.